


Almost magic

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Season/Series 03, Speculation, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: Kurt's asked Blaine to transfer to McKinley. Blaine wants to say no.





	Almost magic

**Author's Note:**

> Alola.
> 
> This is just my take on a 3x01 rewrite, where Blaine chooses to stay at Dalton (which he should’ve done in the first place amiright?) and how he comes to that realisation, and how he eventually has to tell a very hopeful Kurt.
> 
> Even though this story is finished, I’d love to see what a season 3 with the two of them at different schools would look like. Who knows?
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.

Blaine enters Dalton and he looks around. He just got back from his coffee date with Kurt. Even though it was a nice date, Blaine couldn’t wait for it to end. His mind is spinning. Blaine still cannot understand how could Kurt ask him that? Blaine had left without giving Kurt an answer. Blaine told him he needs a little bit more time to think, but does he? His mind is made up: it’s a no.

He’s had almost all summer to think of it, but he pushed it away. But now it is the first day of school and Kurt’s getting impatient.

Or at least, Blaine thinks his mind is made up. The thought of him seeing Kurt more is appealing, and sure, he also wants to make Kurt happy. But is he willing to change his life for him? Is Blaine even capable of doing so and-

“I can hear you thinking, buddy,” David pats him on the back, “What’s up?”

“Oh, just me overthinking,” Blaine says quickly. He can’t tell David, right?

“Are you nervous for the ceremony,” David asks, looking worried, “Blaine, don’t be. You were made for this and that is why Wes gave you his position. And besides, you won the popular Warbler vote.”

“I don’t know I just… I am having second thoughts about the ceremony,” Blaine decides to say. It’s not really a lie.

David seems surprised. “Why? You’ve talked about wanting this for the past year, Blaine. I mean, if you really don’t want to, we can stop it. You’re a junior now, so maybe you want to wait till your senior year? You do have to tell us, since the ceremony is in 24 hours.”

“No, I want this,” Blaine reassures his friend, “But…”

“But what?” David asks, “You can tell me. You always have the tendecy to trail off, but you don’t have to.”

David has a point. Usually, Wes is the ones with the truthbombs, but now that Wes has graduated, David has taken over the job.

“Kurt asked me to transfer to McKinley.”

David takes a step back. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“That’s something.” David doesn’t look thrilled, but then again, Blaine isn’t very happy about it either.

David takes Blaine’s arm and drags him along to the senior commons.

“Let’s talk about this,” David says and he makes Blaine sit down, “Do you have an answer?”

“I think,” Blaine says, “I mean, I want to say no, but saying yes wouldn’t be that bad, right?”

“Why?”

“Because I want to be with him,” Blaine says, “David, you must’ve noticed that I miss him. Ever since he’s transfered back to McKinley I’ve been seeing him less. And then summer happened and it was amazing. I kind of want to relive the amazingness of that.”

David nods and he’s clearly thinking.

“I get that Blaine,” he eventually says, “But please keep in mind that you’re a junior and he’s a senior, and yes, you’ve talked about going to New York, but you’re still a year apart.”

“I know, but-”

“Also, McKinley is a public school. Are you ready to go back to a place that’s similar to one that scarred you for life? You came here for a reason, Blaine,” David says sternly.

Apparently, he takes the whole truthbomb thing very seriously.

“Look, you have twenty hours. We need to know your answer at least four hours before the ceremony. Good luck,” David pats his friend on the back and he gets up.

* * *

Trent is singing. He’s so invested in his song that he doesn’t notice Blaine entering their dorm room.

Blaine enjoys the show. Trent has always been very nervous about actually singing during Warblers meeting, even though Blaine knows Trent really wants to be a member of the council.

Trent finishes his song and Blaine applauds, causing Trent to look up in shock.

“Blaine, oh, hi!”

“You should be singing lead, Trent,” Blaine says.

“Oh, no, Blaine you know I can’t,” Trent says immediately, “Please, don’t think I am trying to impress you so that I better my chances at a position at the council next year.”

“If you want to impress someone, impress David, since he’s the one leaving. I am not even on the council yet,” Blaine waves it off. Blaine jumps on his bed and he watches his friend. If he declines his position, he can give it to Trent. “Maybe you can join this year.”

“Yeah, sure.”

“No, really. I might turn down the offer,” Blaine says and this makes Trent stop.

“Excuse me?” he asks in shock.

“Yeah, I might leave Dalton.”

“Oh hell no!” Trent yells loudly, making Blaine think of Mercedes. “You cannot leave Dalton, Blaine. This is  _Dalton_ , damnit.”

“So, you want me to stay?”

“Of course,” Trent asks, sounding hurt that Blaine even has to ask. “I don’t know your motivations, but you can’t just leave Dalton. Dalton is home to us. We’re kind of a brotherhood. It’s like that musical song.”

“Brotherhood of Men?”

“Yes!” Trent exclaims, “The Warblers should totally sing it with you on lead, of course.”

“I guess.”

Trent sits next to him. “Blaine, again, I don’t know why you’d want to leave, but if you’ll leave, then that’s okay. Just don’t make any rash decisions, okay?”

That’s the problem.

Blaine tends to make rash decisions.

* * *

“No.”

“I didn’t even get the chance to say hi,” Blaine says, holding his phone. Wes already sounds annoyed, even though he’s only said one word.

“David told me what has happened and I am telling you to say no. David already said you are leaning towards saying no, but what is stopping you?”

“Well-”

“I know what’s stopping you. David told me,” Wes says and Blaine sighs. His two best friends are a handful. “And David already has given you sensible advice, but I knew you’d call me, so that’s why I am saying no. No, no, no, Blaine.”

“It is my choice.”

“Exactly,” Wes says pointly, “Yours only, not Kurt’s. I like that kid, okay? Kurt’s a great friend and he makes you happy, but you cannot uproot your entire life for him and he should know that. He’s asking way too much of you.”

“We’re not getting married, you know?” Blaine says in annoyance.

“You’re acting like you’re about to get married,” Wes says, “You are already planning too far ahead. Quite frankly, I can see you marry each other, especially now that it is finally legal for two men to marry in the state of New York, and I will be your best man, but that’s years away.”

“Of course you’ll be our best man,” Blaine says.

“And I know that I can only give you advice, because it is your decision, but no. Blaine, what are you thinking?” Wes sounds a bit frustrated, “Again, you want to say no. Why are you suddenly doubting that all over again? Give me one other reason why you would transfer to McKinley. Leave Kurt out of the picture for now. One reason is all I ask.”

“You’re bossy,” Blaine says teasingly, but in reality he’s avoiding the question. Wes has a point. Blaine really loves Kurt, but is his love the only reason he wants to go to McKinley?

Blaine’s afraid the answer might be yes.

“And you’re avoiding my question, Blaine.” Damnit, Wes knows him too well.

“It’s, uhm, a great environment,” Blaine blurts out and Wes seriously snorts.

“Is it, Blaine?” he says mockingly, “ _Is it really_? Remember that prom you and Kurt went to? What a great environment. So much acceptance and cheer!”

“Well, resocialising into a public school might make the transition to New York easier,” Blaine quickly says.

Another snort.

“Dalton is not some elite boarding school that completely closes its students off from the outside world, Blaine. Besides, I’m doing fine and I attended Dalton from freshman year till graduation.”

“You’re harsh, Wes.”

“The truth is harsh,” Wes says sternly, but then he sighs, “Look, I know I have to be harsh every now and then when it comes to you, mate. You tend to be very impulsive, which is understandable because you are so desperately seeking for happiness, that you accept every possible offer you can get. And sometimes they end up being mistakes.”

Blaine hates it how right Wes is.

“I don’t want you to make another one. Have you even thought about the long-term consequences? You’re a year apart, your experience with public school might come back to bite you in the ass, you barely know those glee kids… Man, Blaine, stop and think for once. Do you really want this or are you just seeking for your happiness? Right now, your happiness is Kurt, but will he be your happiness next year? Ideally speaking, yes. Realistically speaking, we don’t know. We don’t have a TARDIS so we can’t pop into the future real quick.”

“Wes…”

“So get the hell up and march towards your boyfriend and tell him what you’ve decided.  _March, motherfucker_.”

Blaine can’t help but smile. “You completely ruined the mood with those last two words, you know that, right?” 

“Yeah, I regret my life choices.”

* * *

Blaine’s anxious. He’d texted Kurt that he was coming over to talk, because they had to, but now that he’s standing in front of the door, he’s having second thoughts again.

Not about his decision, oh no. He’s having second thought about barging into Kurt’s house like this.

The door opens and Burt Hummel greets him.

“Hello Blaine, I didn’t expect you here,” he says, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“Hi, sorry for just barging in like this, sir, but I really need to talk to Kurt,” Blaine says, and Burt must’ve realised it’s kind of urgent, because he allows Blaine to go up to Kurt’s room without a word.

Blaine knocks on Kurt’s door.

“Come in?”

“It’s me.”

“Well, then do come in!” 

Blaine opens the door and he sees Kurt working on something. His sewing machine is working. “I’ll be right at you, sweetie, but I have to finish this real quick.”

“It’s okay, I’ll wait.” Blaine takes off his shoes and coat and he jumps on Kurt’s bed. He watches Kurt work in silence till Kurt’s done.

Kurt spins around on his chair to face Blaine. “Now, you have my full attention.”

Blaine realises that Kurt’s excited to hear what Blaine’s got to say, as if he’s expecting Blaine to say that he’s already signed the transfer papers, and Blaine’s stomach drops.

But he can’t turn back. Wes and David have made it quite clear that they support Blaine on this.

This is another act of courage.

“About what you asked of me earlier today…”

“Yes?” Kurt leans closer, looking even more eager to hear Blaine’s answer.

“I’ve had some time to think about it and the offer is appealing, because I also want to be with you the entire time.”

“Yes?” More eagerness, which makes Blaine feel more uneasy.

“But I’ll have to decline,” Blaine says and Kurt’s smile drops, “I am staying at Dalton where I’ll lead the Warblers through another year as one of the council members.”

Kurt sits back and his shoulders slump. “Oh.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I really love the idea of us going to the same school again, and I am pretty sure the Warblers have gotten very tired of my whining about me missing you so much, but I can’t do it.”

“Why?” is all that Kurt asks.

Blaine takes a deep breath. He’s clearly disappointing Kurt, but to quote Wes: The truth is harsh.

“I’m not going to lie, you made it pretty difficult for me. I wanted to say no right away, but I spent the entire day reconsidering, because I love you, but in the end, the cons outweigh the pros. Not vice versa. I consulted some of my friends, and I just realised I totally should’ve asked my parents as well, but alas, and I came to the realisation that you’re asking too much of me with this. I love you, but you cannot expect me to uproot my entire life for you in less than a day.”

“I just want us to be happy.”

“And we are, aren’t we?” Blaine gets up and takes Kurt’s hand, “Aren’t we?”

God, Blaine hopes he just completely ruined it.

But Kurt nods, and Blaine feels the relief washing over him. At least they’re still okay.

“The distance is difficult, but next year, we won’t be two hours apart but states apart. What am I supposed to do? Wait out my final year in McKinley without you?”

“You could make friends!”

“Ah, I could,” Blaine shrugs, “And if I were to transfer, I definitely would end up being friends with most of them, but you also can’t expect me to ditch my existing friends. Also, McKinley is a public school whose student body is pretty open about its homophobia. I don’t- I can’t go through something like that again. And I know things have changed, but I wouldn’t feel comfortable and I’d be too afraid. I know you wanted to go back, which is okay, but I can’t. Don’t make me, please.”

Kurt pulls him into a hug and Blaine realises he’s been shaking. “I’m sorry,” Blaine says, but Kurt shakes his head.

“No, I am sorry,” he says, “You’re absolutely right. This was a lot of me to ask, and I am so sorry I put you in that awkward position. I just… you’re my boyfriend and I never thought I could have that and as a result I rush things.”

Blaine laughs. “Wes basically said the same thing about me, but in a less friendly and nuanced way.”

“I am not going to lie, I am very disappointed. I had this ideal year in my head, but it’s not reality. You are absolutely right that the cons outweigh the pros,” Kurt says, “Unfortunately.”

“We’ll manage,” Blaine says, and he believes it’s true. They have each other on the weekends and after school, and communication has been so much easier thanks to the internet. It’ll be fine.

Kurt pulls away, but only so that he can kiss Blaine.

“Hm. Every time I do something like this, I am afraid my dad would barge into the room,” Kurt says and Blaine laughs again. This is for sure the only time Burt hasn’t made that big of a deal about his son and his boyfriend being up in Kurt’s room by themselves. He tends to be the overprotective dad.

“Okay, so… McKinley vs. Dalton, more like the New Directions vs. the Warblers,” Blaine says, feeling more at ease but above all, feeling very relieved, “Please keep in mind that even though you’re my boyfriend, I will come at you with full force during Regionals.”

“Regionals?” Kurt asks.

“I checked the competition site, and by the looks of it, it turns out we aren’t up against each other during Sectionals, but during Regionals.”

“Oh, nice, because then you and your Warblers can feel a bit more of glory before we absolutely crush you!” Kurt exclaims and he pretends to crack his knuckles.

“Bring it.”

Oh, this is going to be a fun year.


End file.
